100 Reasons I love you
by As.we.slowly.fade.away
Summary: One of those 100 Word challenges.Link to original list inside devaintart T for kissing&cursing.Warning:Yaoi\We live in a judgmental world. No one is safe from bullying or discrimination. Especially me. I'm way too thin...Oh yeah and I'm gay, too\Sneakpeek
1. Chapter 1

You know, I've always wanted to do one of these, but I never did. I got this list from **.com/#/d22inc2 **So, you can get it there:D Oh yeah, and this is MattxMello yaoi. So if you don't like it, too bad. That's your own damn fault.

Now let's move on, shall we?

Mello sat on his bed, staring at the wall. He held a bar of chocolate in his hand, thinking of his new roommate. He was supposed to get one soon, since it was required by Wammy's. Mello heard a soft knock at the door, breaking him from his thoughts. "Hello?" He called. The door opened and there stood Roger with a boy next to him. Mello jumped up and ran over to them. "Is this my new roommate?" He looked up at Roger and he nodded. Mello stepped back and looked the new boy up and down. He was really skinny, with red hair and bright green eyes covered by orange goggles. His clothes were simple, but fit him well. What really caught Mello's attention was that this boy wasn't paying any attention to him or his new room. He was completely engrossed in him gameboy, seeming to not see or hear anything else.

Roger looked at the boy, a stern look of his face. "Put that game away and see your new room," The child complied and looked up at Mello, smiling. "Hi, I'm Matt," He spoke softly, but very enthusiastically. I saw Roger smile and leave, seeing that we were acquainted.

"And I'm Mello," I said, ripping off a piece of chocolate with my teeth. Matt looked at me intently, as if he was looking for something within me. "That was really hot," He half-smiled and walked over to his side of the room. Mello blushed a deep scarlet.

Weirdest introduction of his life.

**Well, there ya are :D Enjoy this 100 Word Challenge my loves.**

**Oh yeah, Disclaimer: Pshh I totally own Death Note and Mattie is my baby xD Lawl, no. Tis not mine D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Complicated**

"Hey Matt," Mello turned to his red haired friend. Matt nodded, not looking up from his game. Mello sighed. That's all Matt ever did was play video games. And Mello was sick of it. He didn't even remember what he was originally going to ask Matt, but instead of telling him that, Mello figured out a plan. He smirked and moved closer to Matt on the couch. No response. "Matt?" Mello asked. Another nod. "Do you love me?" It was the one thing that Mello was sure would spark Matt's attention, but all he got was a half-hearted 'Mm-hm.' _Dammit Matt, _Mello thought. He was out of ideas. So he sat there a few minutes just looking at the red head. Mello had to refrain from gasping when this new thought came to him. He quickly leaned over and shut Matt's gameboy, grabbing it and straddled his hips, smirking.

"What the Hell?" Matt was stunned. Not only was his game taken away, but his best friend was straddling him. "Mello, what was that for?" He looked at Mello, confused out of his mind.

"You wouldn't listen to me," Mello admitted as if it was the simplest thing.

Matt narrowed his eyes in what seemed to be disbelief. "So you took my game and sat on me because I wasn't paying attention to you?"

Mello looked up at Matt, grinning. "Yup, pretty much. Did you even hear anything I was asking you?"

"Nope, not a word. I knew you were talking but I didn't know what you said."

Mello nodded and got up. "Well that's good, 'cause I don't think your answer would've been the same if you had been listening," The blonde smiled and pulled out a chocolate bar, biting it as he ran off.

Matt shook his head. "What is with that boy? He's the most complicated being I've ever met,"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Making History**

Matt was in love. With his video games. Mello was also in love. With Matt. Mello knew he could never tell his red haired companion that, because then Matt wouldn't be his friend. But no one knew just how _badly_ Mello wanted Matt to know about him.

One evening, the two boys sat on their respective beds in their room at Wammy's house. Matt playing video games and Mello eating chocolate. Mello was also thinking of how to tell Matt how he felt. He pursed his lips and sat up. "Hey Mattie, come here," Matt looked up from his game, paused it, and walked over to Mello's bed.

"What is it?" He looked quite curious and Mello noted that it was really cute. The blonde stood to face Matt and smiled. Matt returned his smile, not understanding what else to do. Just as Matt was turning to walk away, Mello grabbed his wrist and kissed him. Matt's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what the Hell? What are you doing?"

Mello looked at his friend at half-smiled. "Making history," When Matt stared at him confused, he continued. "I'm gonna be the first boy at Wammy's to fall in love with another guy,"

Matt was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Rivalry**

Mello's rivalry with Near was immense. And everyone knew that. Especially Matt. Mello had explained to Matt one day exactly why they have that rivalry. He hadn't really been listening, but he remembered that Mello was very spirited about it.

Matt was almost jealous of their rivalry, wishing that Mello could have such strong feelings, positive or negative, for him. Matt would never admit it, but it was true. Perhaps someday he would intentionally start his very own rivalry with Mello.

**A/N: Wow, this one's really short. If I had made it any longer, it would have trailed off into something that was far from rivalry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one seems really difficult to me so no promises that it's a respectable length or well written at all.**

**5. Unbreakable **

Everyone had always thought that Mello was strong. Even Mello himself had thought so, until the unthinkable happened.

One afternoon at Wammy's, the two boys were playing outside. Well, not exactly playing so much as Matt sitting at a picnic table playing video games and Mello watching him, mouth full of chocolate.

Mello had been bored, like he always was with Matt playing games 24/7. The blonde boy stood up and began walking around the table, seeing it as the most entertaining thing to do. As Mello past Matt the first time, Matt looked up. "You don't have to stay here with me. You can go in if you want," By the end, Matt had turned his attention back to the game.

"But Mattie," Mello whined, drawing out the 'e' sound. "It's boring without you," He still walked in a circle and when he came around the next time, Matt stopped him.

"Are you that useless that you have to be with me all the time? Can you do anything on your own?" Mello knew that Matt was angry. He never said these kinds of things unless something was seriously wrong. The one thing that Mello couldn't figure out was why Matt was angry. All Mello wanted was to be with his friend.

Mello looked up at Matt through his hair, looking torn. "I-I… Yeah, I can… do things… myself. I j-just wanted to hang out with you… That's all…" Mello trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He hesitantly bit his chocolate, as if he expected to get in trouble for it.

Matt glared at Mello, unhappy with whatever it was the blonde did. "Mello, go away. I don't want to see you,"

Mello looked at Matt questioningly. **(1)** Matt wasn't usually like this. He always wanted Mello around him, he had said so.

"Matt, what's wrong? You're acting strange. Is everything okay?" Mello looked genuinely concerned, not understanding why his friend was angry.

"You're what's wrong, Mello. I'm tired of you always clinging to me like a little kid. I'm done. I… I hate you Mello," Matt looked up and walked away, leaving Mello by himself.

"You… hate… me?" Mello had tears in his eyes, but refusing to let them flow free. He had lost his best friend and the only person he cared about. Why was Matt doing this? Mello couldn't grasp it. It wasn't Matt. Matt loved Mello, and Mello knew it. Mello let his tars flow and sat in silence, crying.

Mello wasn't unbreakable. He was anything but.

**(1)- Lawl, I don't even know if that's a word, but spell check didn't tell me otherwise, so, I think I'm good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Obsession**

Mello stood next to Matt in the playroom, poking him in the arm, desperate to get his attention.

"Matt. Matt! Dude, focus!" Nothing. Matt was so into his game, that nothing else mattered, not even Mello. _What the Hell Matt? Dammit, you play a lot._ Mello thought to himself. He needed to get Matt's attention. Not that there was anything urgent that needed to happen, Mello was just bored. "Mattie," Mello whined. "Get off your ass and do something," Still, there was no answer from his red haired friend.

Mello moved to the other side of Matt, still watching him. He had a plan. He smirked and stood directly in front of Matt. Mello grabbed Matt's gameboy, closed it and ran to the doorway, holding it up for Matt to see with an evil grin on his face. Matt looked at Mello with a death glare and ran after him. "You little bitch! Give it back!" Matt followed Mello all the way to their room, where Matt found his blonde friend laying on his bed as if nothing happened. Matt cursed under his breath and got on Mello's bed, straddling his hips. Mello's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Mello whispered to himself.

"Give. It. Back." Matt was pissed as Hell, and Mello smirked. He liked seeing Matt that way.

"Nope," Mello smiled up at Matt as if to say, _what're you gonna do if I don't?_

Matt smirked at Mello, knowing that there was one thing that would get his game back. So he looked at Mello intensely and did something that Mello thought Matt would ever do. He kissed him.

Mello freaked and pushed Matt off, Matt smirking at him. "You can't tell me that you didn't like that," He said matter-of-factly. Mello blushed and sat up. He looked at Matt, still red faced. "Shut up asshole," He had a half smile, so Matt knew that he wasn't serious.

Matt smiled. "Hey, I should be the one calling you names. You took my game,"

"Get over it," Mello smiled. "You're way too obsessed with that thing,"

Matt smiled and pushed Mello back down, "Oh, shut up," He said as he kissed his favourite blonde friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Eternity**

Eternity is a long time. It's like forever. Except longer.

Mello sat on his bed, thinking about the meaning of eternity. He had heard one of the kids at Wammy's tell his girlfriend that he would love her for eternity.

He heard the door opening and looked over, seeing Matt walking in, for once not playing video games. Mello looked at him. "Matt, where're your video games?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know. I was playing them and I paused it to do something and I looked back and it was gone," Matt was whining, and Mello thought that it was so cute that he looked like a little kid that lost their favourite toy.

Mello laughed lightly. "Aww, poor Mattie. Why don't we do something, to get your mind off of it?" Mello was being kind. He knew how much Matt loved his games.

"Like what?" Matt looked happy now, as if just the thought of spending time with Mello changed his attitude.

"Well, I don't know. Whatever you want. What do you wanna do?" Mello smiled at Matt and Matt returned it with the sexiest half-smile Mello had ever seen.

_Hm, _Mello thought. _What's an eternity of loving someone?_

**What the hell is with my ending? xD I'unno it sounded better in my head, and I have no other ideas or anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Gateway**

Mello stood at the huge iron gates to Wammy's House. He had come back after two years to see his best friend, Matt.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Matt's number. "Hello?" Came the voice on the other end that Mello missed so much.

"Hi, Matt," Mello smiled into the phone and he could almost feel Matt smiling too.

"Mello!" Matt yelled, excited. "I missed you!"

Mello laughed. "Well, now you don't have to. Come outside. I wanna see you," Immediately, Mello heard the tone that meant the other person hung up and not a minute later, Matt ran out the door and gave Mello a hug. He was smiling and laughing and just overall excited to see his best friend.

Mello hugged Matt back, also smiling. Matt pulled away, and looked at Mello. "You're different." Was his simple statement. He quickly noticed Mello's scar and felt the raised mark covering half his face. "Mel, what happened?" He asked, tracing the outline of his scar.

Mello put his hand over Matt's. "Long story," He smiled, telling Matt not to worry.

Matt hugged Mello again, ecstatic to see him. "God, Mello. I missed you. It's no fun here without you," Matt whispered into Mello's ear. Mello laughed and pulled away.

"What about your video games? When I was here, I was bored all the time 'cause that's all you did,"

Matt blushed and looked away. He looked back and smiled. "I did that because you were there. I liked the fact that you watched me play," Now it was Mello's turn to blush. He hadn't thought that Matt knew he watched him.

"I-uh…" Mello couldn't say anything else. He didn't understand. Maybe this gateway wasn't just sending him back to Wammy's, but was the gateway into something he wanted much more. Love


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Death**

Matt was heartbroken. His best friend was leaving him. And he wasn't allowed to come.

"Mello, why can't I come with you?" Matt whined as Mello was packing up his few belongings.

"Matt, I never told you that you _couldn't _come I said that I didn't _want _you to come," Mello never looked up as he said those heart-wrenching words and Matt just stared at him, jaw hanging open.

"W-what? Y-you don't want me?" Matt felt like he was about to cry.

Mello whipped around to face his little red head. "Mattie, of course I want you, I just don't want anything to happen to you. If you died, I would hate myself, because I know it would be all my fault."

Matt smiled. "Mel, I'm not gonna die, I promise, but I guess it's okay if you leave me here. Just… don't you die either,"

Mello smiled and hugged Matt, whispering in his ear. "I promise I'll be fine. Love you Mattie," He pulled away, grabbed his bag and started for the door.

"If you die, I'll never forgive you," Matt smiled sweetly and Mello smiled back. "I love you Mello. I could never live if you died." Matt whispered when he was sure Mello couldn't hear anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I know the past like 3 chapters have had the same thing, but too bad.**

**10. Opportunities**

Mello would do it. He would finally beat Near. This opportunity came and hit him like a bus. He _would_ be the next L and he _would_ beat Near.

Mello was in his room, getting his belongings together, when Matt walked in, gameboy in hand. "What're you doing?" He asked curiously.

Mello looked up sadly. "I'm leaving."

Matt dropped his game onto the hard floor. It cracked into a bunch of little pieces, but he didn't care. "What? How could you do this to me?"

Mello looked shocked. Then a look of anger processed on his face. "_Me, _do this to _you_? Are you kidding me? That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard. This is my chance to finally beat Near and to not be second anymore. Don't you understand?"

"No Mello, I don't. Why do you hate being second so much? Do you realize that if you had always been first like you wanted, we probably wouldn't be friends? If you had gotten your wish, neither you nor I would have any friends. Is that what you're willing to risk? The only friendship you've ever had, just to be number one? Is that all I mean to you? Is—'' Mello put a soft finger to Matt's lips to quiet him.

"Matt, please shut up. I get it. I'm… sorry, okay? If you want, you can come with me. Would you like that? Because I don't want to lose the only person that means anything to me," Mello smiled and unwrapped a bar of chocolate. Just as he was about to bite it, Matt took the chocolate and grabbed Mello's wrist.

"No. No chocolate now. Just this," Matt smiled and put his lips to Mello's in a warm kiss.

**Hell yes:DD Well I suppose I'm gonna upload like 10 chappies at once. So, yes. I don't know when I'll have 11-20 out but, hopefully soon.**

**Thanks loves 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well hello hello. ^^ Thank you very much to Val for my review. I believe we shall get started, yes? One more time, this is yaoi. So if you don't like it, get out of my house xDD Here we go.**

**11. 33%**

"Mello, for the last time, you're not completely straight," Matt sighed as he argued with Mello over their sexuality.

"Thank you very much, Matt, but I quite like girls," Mello stuck his tongue out.

Matt paused his game, looking at his blonde haired friend. "Yes, Mello. I know you like girls, which is why I said you weren't _completely _straight. Do you understand?" Mello nodded his head.

"But wait, you're not completely straight either," Mello stated as if he would reveal some huge secret of Matt's.

"I never said I was. To be honest, I'm not straight at all," Mello's eyes widened. Did Matt just tell him that he was gay?

"Seriously? I didn't know that…" Mello didn't know what to say. He felt so awkward. "Uh… I… I gotta go," He stuttered as he ran off toward his room.

Matt sat on the couch, laughing to himself. He knew that Mello would freak out if he knew about Matt. He couldn't help but laugh though.

Matt got up and made his way to his and Mello's shared room, where he found the blonde sitting on his bed eating chocolate.

"Hey, Mattie," Mello said quietly. Matt smiled a little and walked over to him. He sat next to Mello on the bed and turned to look him in the eyes.

"We never finished our conversation, you know," Matt smiled playfully.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yes we did. Because I know I'm straight,"

Matt sighed and grabbed Mello's wrist, pulling his closer until they kissed. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, lips crushing each other. When Matt finally pulled away, he looked at Mello. His eyes were wide and he was in utter shock. Then he sighed.

"All right, I'm not straight," He laughed. "But how un-straight would you say I was?"

Matt looked at him. "I'd say… You're only about 33% straight," Matt laughed and so did Mello

**Trololol. Yay ^^ This was pretty good, I liked it. Except toward the middle, it got weird and awkward.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know now that I think about what happened in the last chapter, it's kind of something Matt wouldn't do. Oh well xDD**

**12. Dead Wrong**

Matt sat in the playroom of Wammy's, head hunched over a video game, when a pretty girl came up to him. "Hi Matt," She greeted with a smile. Without looking up from his game, he nodded. "Hey,"

The girl smiled and sat next to him. "Look at you. All into your game," She giggled. Matt sighed and looked up at the girl.

"Look, I know you want something. What is it?" He didn't look amused. The girl giggled again, an annoying girly sound. (Which makes sense)

"Why, you of course," She smiled provocatively. "I thought you would know that by now."

Matt shook his head. "Sorry. I…don't… no, sorry," His words were almost unsure, as if he were nervous. The only thing that made him nervous, though, was the fact that Mello was standing in the doorway, watching the two.

A few seconds passed and Mello left. Matt had assumed that he got bored. So Matt sat with the girl, neither talking. "So, Mello's your best friend, yeah?"

Matt nodded slightly. "Mm-hm."

"Oh, well… how close are you two?" It was a strange question, but Matt answered the best he could.

"Uh, I don't know. Pretty close, I guess?" Matt was unsure of where this girl was going with her question.

"Oh, I see." She smirked. "Well, just to let you know, he's a terrible kisser," Matt's eyes widened and he stood up. This girl was wrong. Dead wrong. Mello was a great kisser. And Matt was about to tell her that when he remembered: _No one's supposed to know about that._ Matt looked at the girl, sighed, and walked off in search of his blonde haired friend.

**Well there you are ^^ Oh that little bitch girl. Trying to steal our Mattie. xD ( she actually wasn't. She figured out somehow that they kissed. But you know this is all in my head xDD it didn't really happen) **

**I figure I should do this. DISCLAIMER: No. I does not own;-;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay since the technology world is being a total bitch, it cut off the site name on the first chapter. It just has the stuff after it. xDD The site is deviantart if anyone was dying to know. I don't know it might come up in the summary. It might not. Well, let's go.**

**Well crap. I kind of just abandoned this chapter because I didn't have any muse to write. I just stopped writing anything like a week ago. xD Sorry. Now we write.**

**13. Running Away**

"Matt, please don't be angry with me," Mello's quiet whispers were unheard to the red-headed gamer.

He looked at his friend, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Mello? What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving. I'm running away. L is dead and he didn't pick a successor and I have to bea-'' Mello was cut off by the sound of Matt's whimpers.

"You-you're… _leaving_?" Matt looked at Mello with such a sad look, it almost made the blonde want to cry.

"I knew you'd be angry if I told you," Mello looked down at the floor, not wanting to see Matt's eyes. "But you needed to know."

Matt looked flustered. "I…uh you-I…. I-uh…. You can't leave," he managed, though nearly inaudible. "You just can't. I'll miss you too much. I'm your best friend. If you go, I'm coming with you."

"Mattie, no. You can't. I don't want you to get hurt."

Matt sighed. "If you go by yourself, you'll get hurt. And that can't happen either."

There was a long pause and Mello spoke softly. "Okay, Mattie. You can come. We can run away together,"

Matt smiled at his blonde haired friend as he grabbed a bag to put all his things in. _This is why I love you, Mello. This is why_

**Damn. This was short. Oh well. You're lucky I even wrote it. xD It was seriously difficult even though it doesn't seem like it. Enjoy :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've decided that just for this chapter, I'm going to put this in first person. It sounds better that way. **

**15. Judgment**

We live in a judgmental world. No one is safe from bullying or discrimination. Especially me. I'm way too thin for my age, I'm kind of a loser—always playing video games and hiding behind my orange goggles—and oh yeah, I'm gay, too. I haven't told anyone that yet, because I'm afraid of what they might think.

The one person that I fear the most is going to judge me is the only person I love. Mello. I have a feeling that he would be shocked and slightly disgusted if I told him, not only that I'm gay, but that I loved him.

I wondered if everyone would judge me. No, not everyone. There were people at Wammy's that I knew was gay. Like Near. I knew Near liked Mello, as strange as that may be. I wanted to talk to Near and see what he thought.

I found myself walking in the direction of Near's room. Knocking on the door, I thought that maybe it was a bad idea to come here. But before I could leave, a small albino boy opened the door, toy robot in hand.

"Yes? May I help you?" Near's monotone voice made my bones chill.

"Can I talk to you? About something personal?" I had a slight tint of pink to my face, not wanting to talk anymore, but knowing I had to.

"I suppose. You may come in," Near sat on floor, working on a puzzle as he gestured for me to sit as well. "What does Matt want to talk about?" I winced. I hated it when Near spoke like that. It was strange.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I was just curious… you wouldn't judge me would you?"

"Well, that would depend, I suppose. What do you wish not to be judged on?" Near sounded as emotionless as ever, but somehow, I knew he was sincere.

"Uh… well. I have a feeling that the person I love will judge me for being… gay," I whispered that last word as if it were dirty, though I knew it wasn't.

"Why do you love them if they are going to be judgmental? There is no logic in that, now is there?" Near's tone changed a little. I think now he was just trying to make me mad.

I sighed. "Oh yeah? Then where's you logic, you little creep? The person you like would judge you, why do _you_ love him? You aren't logical either!" I stood up, walking toward the door, but stopped when I heard Near speak.

"Why did you come if you were just going to yell at me? Did it ever occur to you that your love wouldn't judge you, or that my love was all an act? No, you didn't. Now go."

I gladly sauntered out of the room, nearly hitting someone in the hallway. "What were you doing talking to _Near_?" My blonde haired companion asked, catching me so as not to fall.

I didn't answer; just reached up to touch Mello's face and kissed him. It was sweet, but heated. When I pulled away, I sighed. "Don't judge, but I'm gay," I yelled, running off.

Before I got too far off, I heard Mello yell back. "So am I, Mattie!"

**Trololol I'm so proud of this one xD I quite like it actually. It's also my longest yet at like 560 words. SO proud. But damn, was it hard to keep it in first person. xD But I did it. Well enjoy^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just in case you didn't know, cause I didn't know, seeking solace is looking for comfort for a loss. Kay? Let's begin, shall we? ^^**

**15. Seeking Solace**

Matt lay in his bed, shaking with fear. He hated storms. He had ever since he was little. Even then, a little two year old Matt had to face his fears alone. His family was never there for him.

Now, at Wammy's, he was comforted a little by the fact that people were around, but not much. The only person he really trusted was Mello, and he was fast asleep, not scared by thunder like Matt.

The redhead had to resist from running over to Mello's bed and asking him for comfort. He felt like Mello would laugh at him for being afraid.

There was a crack of thunder and the 11-year-old whimpered, hiding under his blankets. Mello groaned from his bed, turning over to face Matt.

"Hey," Mello whispered. "You scared, Mattie?" Matt shook his head and whimpered again. "Well come here, then," The blonde lifted his blankets so as for Matt to get in his bed with him. "You can sleep with me tonight."

Matt got out of bed quickly and ran to Mello, nearly jumping in bed when another flash of lightning struck.

Mello held Matt tight, whispering in his ear until he fell asleep, "It's okay Mattie, don't be scared."

Matt had never been comforted by his family, but seeking solace from Mello was the best thing ever.

**Okay this was really short, only like 200 something words. Sorry, I'll make up for it eventually.**

**Oh and yay for over-used plots:D In everything I read either Matt or Mello is afraid of thunderstorms, and I am unoriginal. Very sorry.**

**Well, reviews are love^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Excuses**

To be honest, Matt was good friends with Near. He, of course had to keep this a secret from Mello, the rivalry between the two prominent. Matt would go visit Near almost every day. Sometimes matt would just play his games while Near played with his puzzles, but they enjoyed each other's company.

There were some times that it looked like Near and Matt were secret lovers or something. Times when Matt would have to sneak back to his room, wishing to be unseen from Mello. Times when Matt couldn't leave, because he knew people were in the hallway; people who would tell Mello of their friendship. During those times, Matt would panic and tell Near that Mello was going to find him and yell at him and not be his friend if he found out about the red head's relationships.

Matt's panic attacks happened so often that Near was used to them; he had all but stopped listening whenever they happened.

There was a certain instance that Near would never forget. It was once when Matt had to stay. The two sat on the floor, Matt ranting quietly to himself about getting caught. Near watched Matt, thinking up his master plan. It was known only to Near himself, but his friendship with Matt was all an act. The entire time that's all it was. And it was that one day that Near put his plan into action.

He had stood up from his blocks, walking to the door. Matt looked up, curious. "I'm just checking to see if anyone's there. Don't worry," Near was quite certain that Mello walked by his room everyday right about this time. It was always when Mello was done studying in the library.

Near's door swung open and everyone in the hall turned, surprised at his door being open. Mello walked by, peering into the room, and he stopped when he saw Matt. The red-head looked up at Mello and ran over to him, trying to explain. "We're only friends…. He was helping me with lessons…. I…. I…. I'm sorry, Mel."

Mello stared down at Matt, trying to sound indifferent. "If you wanna be lovers with an annoying little sheep, go ahead. But don't make excuses," Mello turned and kept walking all the way to their room.

Excuses were for liars. Matt was no liar. He just wanted a friend who accepted him.

**Lawl, done. This was REALLY hard to come up with a plot for. I've been working on this prompt since Thursday. It's Monday afternoon. Yeah sad right?**

**Okay, well this wasn't really even yaoi, which saddens me. D: But, if I had thought of another plot, this wouldn't have gotten done so…. LIVE WITH IT xDD**

**Love~**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, here's the thing. I haven't written anything for two weeks. xDD Why? Because not only does vengeance piss me off (meaning I have no ideas) I kind of got on a Vampire Knight kick. Seriously. I watched the entire series this week and read some fanfics. Anyway, enough talking. Here we go~**

**17. Vengeance**

Mello stood in his bedroom, pacing and eating chocolate. _Where was Matt?_ He was starting to get worried. Matt was usually back by now. Mello needed to stay calm. That was the thing about him; he always thought too much about everything and was always worrying. Especially if it was about Matt. _It makes sense, _Mello thought. _Matt's my only friend. It's him or that creepy little sheep, Near_

So as Mello finished his chocolate and threw the wrapper into the pile on the floor, he decided to look for Matt. He left their room in a hurry, bumping into people left and right. He didn't care. All Mello wanted was to find Matt.

The blonde ran through the halls, stopping in the doorway of the playroom. There, on the couch were Matt and Near talking. The albino looked emotionless as ever, but Mello knew that he was enjoying Matt's company. And that made Mello sick.

The red-head, on the other hand looked bored. His eyes wandered around the room, immediately meeting Mello's. He tried to get up to leave, but the sheep pulled him back down at did something that made Mello's eyes burn. He kissed Matt. _That god damned little creep!_ Mello yelled in his head.

Before Mello knew what he was doing, he had stomped over to Near and punched him in the mouth, smiling sadistically when he saw the small trail of blood ruin the porcelain child's face.

"_That _you stupid little albino, is for kissing _my _best friend!" The blonde yelled, grabbing Matt's hand and running out of the room.

Once the boys were safe in their room, Matt turned to Mello frantically. "Quick, Mells! Get the Near out of my mouth before I get sheep poisoning!" The older boy smiled along with his friend and tried his best to mask the sheep-ness. With a kiss of his own.

So that day, Mello got a week's worth of detention for violence; but for one thing, he got his first boyfriend, and for another, the vengeance that he had been waiting for forever.

**I feel like this is damn short. I'unno, maybe that's just me. xD So this was quite clichéd, no? Oh well^^**

**Well, thanks you all. Review are love :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Love**

It was a confusing concept, love was. Too confusing for Mello to fathom, that was, until he met Matt. To Mello, his red haired friend was the only thing that kept him in this horrible orphanage. The older boy knew that, truly, he loved Matt. And that scared him.

There was one time that Mello remembered when he and Matt were in their room, the former asked Matt about love. "Hey Mattie," He had begun. "What do you know about love?"

The younger boy looked up from his game, startled. "Uh… I-I don't really know anything. What's there to know at our age? Love is for grown-ups and girls, not thirteen year old boys."

Mello thought that over, but decided it wasn't good enough. "But that doesn't mean that we can't love anyone. I mean, don't you wish you had parents to love? I do."

"But…" The boy trailed off. "Yeah, I do, too. I wish I had someone to love and love me in return. But, I just don't," And that was where Matt left it. Mello smiled lightly and walked up to the red head, sitting next to him.

"You can love me," He smiled a cute little smile. "And I'll love you back."

Matt grinned and tackled Mello into a hug. Laughing, he breathed out, "perfect," and that's what it was.

**Short? Yes. Suckish? Completely. Un-yaoi? Sadly. Yeah, I know, it's short and suckish. That's the best I could do. You'd expect for love to be easy, but it's really not. And it's so sad that this isn't yaoi. So far that's two that haven't been yaoi. Uh-oh, what's happening? xDD**

**Love~**


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Tears**

Mello never cried. Ever. Since the day he arrived at Wammy's House, he hadn't cried.

Now, the blonde stood in Roger's office, Near beside him. "L's dead," The older man sighed, telling the boys that L had picked no successor and that the both were to work side by side. Needless to say, Mello didn't like that. He used the excuse that he hated Near and left, but the real reason Mello was so upset was because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to take Matt with him. Mello loved Matt, more than he should and wanted the two of them to stay side by side.

The older boy burst through the door, revealing a stunned Matt behind it. Mello grabbed Matt by the shoulders roughly. "Matt!" He yelled desperately. "L's dead!"

The red head looked at Mello, eyes wide with confusion. "O-okay? Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because, he didn't pick a successor. And I have to work with Near on the Kira case. But I don't think I'll be able to take you with me," Mello sighed, letting go of Matt.

Matt's eyes got glassy with tears and it wasn't long until the younger boy was crying. "Mel, you can't go! Not without me!" He wrapped his arms around Mello's torso, crying. Mello put his hand on the boy's head, soothing him.

"Don't worry Mattie, it'll be fine."

"No, Mello. It won't. You're leaving and I'm stuck in this hell hole. I'm losing the only one I love. Mello, I love you!" The blonde's eyes widened in shock. Did Matt just admit his love?

Mello just couldn't help it. For the first time in nine years, Mello cried real tears.

**Short. Damn… Okay and for the record, I don't know how old Mello was when he got to Wammy's, so deal with it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I decided to write this on as a letter. Kay?**

**20. My Inspiration**

Dear Matt,

I'm writing you this to let you know that I love you. I guess I'm too weak to tell you in person. But Mail Jeevas, I love you. I always have. Believe it or not, you're my inspiration. It's because of you that I joined the mafia. I wanted to protect you, but I've failed.

I know you'll never read this, but I just needed to say this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I had wanted. I'm sorry I sent you on that suicide mission. Your death is all my fault.

I want you to see this. I want you to know this. I don't know if ghosts exist or if they can read, but...

Matt, I don't want to live without you. If I don't get killed soon, I'm going to do it myself. Then, maybe I can tell you in person.

I don't even know why I'm writing this as if you were going to read this. This is more like a venting journal entry than a letter.

I'm sorry that you're gone. Maybe you can forgive me now, knowing that I love you. I can only hope.

Without you, I can't even work. How can you do something when you know that _you're _the reason your inspiration is gone? Like I said, you were my inspiration. I wanted to protect you. Protect every aspect of your life, and I get you killed. I'm so, so sorry, Mattie. Please forgive me.

I love you. And I'll see you again. I know it.

Love,

Mello

**Trololol that was kind of cute. Poor Mattie and Mello. So… good news:D It's done. BadnewsD: This is super short. All of them lately have been short. FML Oh well, enjoy.**

**(Don't expect 21-30 anytime soon xDD I have three weeks of camp and then school starts.)**

**Love~**


End file.
